The present disclosure relates to a technique of a mounting system that mounts electronic components on a substrate, and the like.
From the past, there is known a mounting system in which a solder printing apparatus that prints solders on a substrate, a mounting apparatus that mounts electronic components on the substrate, a reflow apparatus that carries out reflow processing on the substrate on which the electronic components are mounted, and the like are arranged in a line (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-134998).
In this type of mounting system, an inspection apparatus that inspects the substrate from a downstream side of the apparatus is generally provided for each apparatus. When a processing failure is detected, an inspection result is fed back from the inspection apparatus to be reflected on processing of the next substrate.
In recent years, for raising a mounting tact, a plurality of mounting apparatuses may be connected in a line (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-230598). In the mounting apparatuses as described above, for raising a mounting efficiency and the like, when an error such as a positional deviation of an electronic component occurs in a certain mounting apparatus, for example, processing of assigning mounting of that electronic component to another mounting apparatus is executed. In other words, an assignment indicating which mounting apparatus is to mount what electronic component is changed.